11 Caramelo
by Myra Laney
Summary: Se encontraban sentados ante una de las mesas de metal situadas entre las dos hileras de literas que se extendían a lo largo del barracón. ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee..


Se encontraban sentados ante una de las mesas de metal situadas entre las dos hileras de literas que se extendían a lo largo del barracón. Helo, Kat, Apollo y Hot Dog. Los cuatro frente a frente, lo cuatro mirando sus cartas y mirando a los demás como si su vida dependiese de ello. Intentando no dar a entender más de lo que debían e intentando conseguir que los demás fallasen en ese mismo intento.

La partida se estaba alargando más de lo debido, ninguno parecía dispuesto a dejar escapar la más pequeña de sus posibilidades para conseguir hacerse con todo lo que había ido a parar al centro de la mesa. Pero la partida se estaba alargando más de lo debido y todos se estaban dando cuenta de ello.

Kat posó sus cartas sobre la mesa y apoyó sus codos sobre la misma. Resoplando y mirando a sus compañeros, reclinados, como estaban, hacia atrás y que aún habiendo pasado cinco minutos, seguían manteniendo la misma posición y seguían sin hacer ni un sólo movimiento.

- Joder, tíos! Llevamos horas aquí. ¿Puede alguien mostrar sus cartas de una puta vez? Ya ni me acuerdo a quién le toca apostar ahora. - Gruñó sin ganas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando sofocar un gran bostezo.

Apollo levantó una mano sin dejar de mirar a la nada y volvió a bajarla sumido en sus pensamientos.

Que levantase una mano significaba que él era precisamente por el que estaban esperando todos, que siguiese sumido en sus pensamientos, significaba, que todavía, tendrían que esperar más.

- Joder! En estos casos, incluso echo de menos a Starbuck, al menos con ella no me voy a hacer vieja esperando poder terminar una partida de Triad. - Volvió a gruñir Kat, ocultando su cara entre sus manos y sin cambiar de posición.

Helo miraba de reojo a Lee, mientras esperaba también con impaciencia que de una vez, el Capitán Apollo, decidiese si seguía en el juego, o les dejaba a ellos terminarlo rápidamente y sin más daños.

Hot Dog, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, estaba intentando decidir si por fin se iba a dejar llevar por el sueño, pidiendo a los demás que le despertasen cuando llegase su turno de nuevo. De todas formas, su mano no era demasiado buena, y los demás estaban demasiado cansados como para molestarse en mirar sus cartas si las dejaba sin vigilancia más tiempo del debido.

- Bien. - Dijo por fin Lee. - Lo veo, subo 50 cubits... - Su voz se perdió en el camino.

Con las cartas aún en su mano, empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias, pasando a indagar en sus bolsillos y terminando dirigiendo una mirada un tanto nerviosa a los demás mientras seguía moviéndose en su asiento.

- Perfecto, lo que nos faltaba. - Volvió a gruñir Kat, mirando entre las ranuras que formaban los dedos de sus manos.

- Tío! No me digas ahora que no tienes nada para apostar! Joder! Llevamos esperando por ti... - Empezó a quejarse Helo dejando de un golpe las cartas sobre la mesa.

Apollo se levantó de la mesa sin posar sus cartas ni por un segundo, y murmurando un "Tranquilos, puedo encontrar algo entre mis cosas.", se movió hasta su litera y empezó a rebuscar entre todo lo que tenía tirado por su estantería.

Tardó unos minutos, demasiado largos para sus compañeros, en darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia ellos con un puñado de cachivaches que mantenía con dificultad entre las manos. Cuando llegó a la mesa lo dejó caer todo sobre el montón central, se sentó en su sitio y apostó.

- ¿Estás de guasa? - Preguntó Helo mirando el montón de cosas que había en el centro de la mesa.

- No. - Respondió simplemente Lee.

Helo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Lee se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y se obligaba a apartar la vista de sus cartas por primera vez desde que se había sentado.

- ¿Quién está de guasa?

Una voz apareció de repente detrás de ellos, todos, o casi todos, se giraron al verla venir. Con una sonrisa puesta en el rostro y su chaqueta de cremallera a medio cerrar, se inclinó sobre la mesa pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Lee y acercándose demasiado a él en el proceso.

Lee pudo sentir la presencia de Kara casi pegada a él y no tuvo necesidad alguna de volverse para saber con certeza el estado de humor en el que estaba. Los pocos segundos que pasaron desde que ella se había propuesto utilizar el cuerpo de él como barrera para alcanzar la mesa, hasta que ya estaba realizando el movimiento inverso para alejarse, le parecieron a Lee el doble, tan sólo por la forma en la que había hablado arrastrando sus palabras.

- Heyheyhey! Suelta eso ahí! - Exclamó Lee sin conseguir sujetar su muñeca antes de que desapareciese de nuevo por el mismo camino por el que se había presentado.

Kara no hizo caso a su queja, y moviéndose alrededor de la mesa, se situó en el extremo opuesto al que estaba ocupando su superior. Antes de que él se diese cuenta, ella ya tenía el caramelo en su boca.

- Eso formaba parte de mi jodida apuesta! - Gritó Lee de repente ligeramente molesto. En exceso, también era cierto.

Kara sujetó el palo de la piruleta con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y permitiéndose saborear el caramelo un par de segundos, lo sacó de su boca.

- ¿Ahora apuestas caramelos, Apollo? Ya no puedes caer más bajo. - Comentó ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de resignación.

- Me importa una mierda lo bajo que pueda caer, esa era mi apuesta, y te la estás comiendo. Y ni siquiera estás jugando! - Siguió exclamando él.

Kara alzó las cejas y le miró un tanto sorprendida por su reacción. Volviéndose hacia Helo, alcanzó una silla hasta la mesa y sentándose a ella, preguntó.

- Hot Dog. - Respondió Helo. - Le toca a él, pero... Dioses, esta es la partida más larga de la historia... - Suspiró al ver que definitivamente Hot Dog se había quedado fuera de combate.

- Muy bien... - Dijo Kara colocándose de nuevo el caramelo en la boca y acercándose más hacia la mesa. - Esto es lo que voy a hacer: relevo a Hot Dog, gano la partida, os libro a todos del infierno que parece que estáis viviendo y me como el que dentro de unos minutos será mi caramelo. - Expuso tras sus cartas, permitiéndose dirigir una mirada solamente para Lee al finalizar su explicación.

Lee puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Lo tenía claro si pretendía ganar esa partida, habiendo sido la última en llegar, siendo él el que llevaba la mejor mano y siendo las cartas de Hot Dog sobre las que había apostado todas sus esperanzas... Dioses... la mano de Hot Dog debía de ser malísima para que incluso él hubiese terminado durmiéndose. Si hasta Kat seguía en pie, y tampoco era que la suya pudiese ser una buena mano.

Kara se reclinó hacia atrás mientras repasaba todo lo que había frente a ella en ese momento. Lee cerró el abanico de cartas que tenía en la mano, y con una mueca de superioridad se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a seguir los movimientos que ella estaba llevando a cabo.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que por fin decidió apostar, hasta que por fin decidió cambiar alguna de sus cartas, y hasta que fuera imposible para Lee apartar la vista de los movimientos que la boca de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él estaba llevando a cabo sobre le caramelo que le había robado, y que aún no le había ganado.

No sabía el motivo, pero no lo dejaba quieto ni por dos segundos. Lo movía dentro de la boca, tiraba un par de monedas sobre el montón de las apuestas, sujetaba el palo con la mano y lo retiraba de la boca en un movimiento fluido, saboreando el líquido dulce que dejaba pequeñas gotas en sus labios, y que aunque no se vieran, Lee sabía que allí estaban, y que si él se decidiese a acercarse lo suficiente a ella, podría sin duda probarlas con sus propios labios.

Se imaginó a sí mismo atravesar la pequeña distancia que les separaba, pasar su mano por el cuello de ella, apartar el caramelo de su boca y besar los labios brillantes que a cada segundo se volvían un poco más rojos a causa del colorante que tenía el dulce.

Sintió el sabor azucarado que saturaría la boca de ella, que cubriría la suya cuando introdujese su lengua al encuentro de la de ella. Cuando se peleasen, dejando escapar en el proceso, pequeños gemidos al intentar por todos los medios ganar también esa apuesta que nadie había puesto sobre la mesa.

Vio cómo Kara jugaba con el caramelo sin permitir ni por un momento que se mantuviese quieto dentro de su boca. Cómo lo chupaba una y otra vez, cómo pasaba su lengua entre sus labios, saboreándolo... y sin darse cuenta, por la mente de Lee, las visiones que estaba manteniendo desde el mismo momento en el que ella se había sentado a la mesa, cambiaron ligeramente. Ya no se veía a sí mismo besarla, pero definitivamente, seguía estando en la imagen.

Podía sentir sus labios acariciándole lentamente, su lengua tanteando el terreno por el que luego su boca se movería, de la misma forma que ahora hacía con el caramelo que sostenía en su mano. Pudo imaginar cómo sería sentir su aliento caliente y suave, constante, como constante su movimiento sobre él, como...

- ¿Piensas apostar hoy, o vas a quedarte inconsciente como Hot Dog?

La pregunta de Kara le llegó como si hubiese sido una bofetada que consiguiese sacarle de sus pensamientos. Sin poder remediarlo se sintió enrojecer, se sintió obligado a apartar la mirada y se obligó a pasar su turno en el último momento.

Kara mostró sus cartas, pero no fue hasta unos segundos después que él se permitiese mirar hacia ellas. Por aquel entonces ella ya estaba riendo y haciendo su pequeño baile de la victoria. Se había abalanzando sobre sus ganancias y atrapándolas todas con sus manos, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia Lee. Él la miraba sin tener muy claro cómo debía mirarla, pero tras su pregunta de "¿Todo en orden, Capitán?", Lee no pudo menos que permanecer en silencio.

No se preocupó en prestar atención a la marcha de Helo, ni se dio cuenta que Kat ya se había ido hacia sus barracones. Hot Dog seguía dormido con la boca entreabierta y un gesto muy gracioso. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Kara, acercándose a él, con todas sus cosas entre sus brazos y sonriendo.

- Voy a tener que darte la razón sobre que esta chaqueta mía es una buena táctica para dejar K.O. al contrincante. - Susurró ella a su oído. Terminando la frase con una sonrisa que quedó perfectamente remarcada en sus palabras. Dejó su aliento cálido y dulce junto a él, y se alejó sin darle tiempo a replicar a sus palabras.

Tampoco era que Lee fuera a hacer una replica a las mismas. Lo único que hubiese podido decir en ese momento, habría sido: "No tanto como tenerte enfrente, con un caramelo en la boca."


End file.
